


whispers

by voidstuff (Schadenfreudah)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/voidstuff
Summary: Lysithea seeks Edelgard out during a particularly difficult night.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	whispers

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a quick, cathartic edelys thing i wanted to write because i love them and i'm terribly sad

Lysithea closed the door behind her with a soft click. Her hands were shaking––they were pale, the blue veins running through her skin like cracks.

From the bed, Edelgard—who was dressed only in a silken shift, her hair loose and falling down her shoulders in soft waves—looked up.

She was so beautiful, really. In this natural state, Edelgard looked more like she sounded when they spoke late at night, their words whispered between their lips when all else was gone.

“Lysithea,” she said, slightly startled. “Forgive my current state… I didn’t realize you were coming.”

Lysithea didn’t say anything, trembling against the door, still staring at her. Then, she tried, “I—“

But the words didn’t come out; they were stuck in her throat, holding fast.

Mouth flattening into a thin line, Edelgard stood from the bed, and walked over to where Lysithea was standing.

“It’s okay,” she said softly, reaching out to grasp Lysithea’s hands. “You don’t have to try so hard, around me. I understand.”  
  
Lysithea looked down at her empress— _her_ empress, who was so small, who had so much bravery and courage crammed into her that she seemed to bow under its weight sometimes.

“…Edelgard,” she finally managed, her voice a quiet, shriveled thing. “I’m scared, you know…”

Edelgard only smiled. “I know,” she said.

Leaning down ever so slightly, Lysithea rested her forehead against Edelgard’s, and neither of them said anything for a long, quiet time.


End file.
